


Feel Good Inc.

by MelancholyMy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Bakery!AU, Gay Sex, Gorillaz - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, daft love, daft slash, guy in fishnets, oh boy oh boy, seriously, stay away if you don't want that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMy/pseuds/MelancholyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is depressed and lonely, until he visits a place called Feel Good Inc., all his problems seem to melt away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out before I went crazy

Thomas walked down the dirty alleyway, a single street lamp lighting his way through the dark. He searched through his back pocket and fished out the card that one of his good friends slipped him a few days ago, along with directions. Apparently, this place was hidden away and out of sight, but was worth the trouble once you got there.

His friend said the people in the place will make him feel better, and take his mind off the troubles in life. He didn't really know what exactly they do, but if it meant not having to take another trip to his doctor, he was willing to do it.

Thomas was suffering from depression, caused by horrific events that took place in a matter of a few weeks. First, his beloved dog died from old age, her death less painful when Thomas reluctantly decided to get her put down. Then, he got fired from his job and got replaced by a younger, more "bright" fellow. He didn't think he was getting that old; he had just turned 26. Besides, the new employee was only a couple years younger than him. Though signs of his hair thinning had been coming up, which added on to the events. And then, his long time girlfriend said that they should "take a break" when he came out as bisexual after a rather... Intimate encounter with a man he didn't even know at his favorite club. In other words, it was over. He didn't really blame her though; not everybody could be totally fine with things like that. They were still friends though, very... Awkward... Friends... But still friends nonetheless.

Thomas stumbled over his own feet, and looked back down at the black card. On it, in simple red graffiti lettering was 'Feel Good Inc.' and that was pretty much it. He squinted through the darkness and saw a door, the color and the lettering on it identical to the card.

He walked right up to it, and hesitantly knocked. As soon as he did, a little security camera that he did not notice before came to life above the door. It looked around the alleyway for a moment before looking straight at Thomas, whirring so it was obviously zooming in on his face. Thomas smiled nervously, not really sure on what to do now. Should he know some kind of password that his friend didn't tell him about?

Suddenly the door swung open, and a girl as tall as himself wearing a tight red dress greeted him with a quick smile and a "Welcome to Feel Good Inc.!" and practically pulled him in. Thomas stumbled forward, catching himself before he face planted into the girl's breasts. 

They were in what looked like a little lobby of some sort, a big front desk with a shirtless man behind it. Dim red lights illuminated the black room, and smoke from cigarets and weed and god knows what else filled the room, giving it a mysterious look, along with some background music.

But that wasn't what make Thomas go wide eyed and red.

There were people who came in and out of a door to the right of the front desk, and those said people were either wearing erotic clothing or fishnets on their legs or with nothing at all. Men and woman, passing each other or sitting down in the lobby, talking to each other like this was the most normal thing in the world.

The girl, seeing his reaction laughed. "I can see this is your first time here." Thomas looked at her, his eyes still wide, and nodded slowly. She laughed again and sat him down on one of the black leather sofas, right next to a man wearing high heels and nothing else. Thomas looked around nervously, debating whether or not if this place is what he thinks it is.

The girl giggled and licked her red lips. "My name is Tina, what's yours?"

"T-Thomas Bangalter..."

"Well Thomas, what you see here is Feel Good Inc., the best place to relieve your needs, or to simply make you feel better. The employees here are eager to be of service to you by the looks of it."

Thomas looked around, and saw many "employees" staring at him with lust in their eyes. He blushed and looked back to Tina who smiled reassuringly. "It's just a business to make this messed up world more pleasurable."

Thomas blushed even more and put his face in his hands. Well, if this place will help him as much as everyone says it will, he was down to do it. He only hooked up with a prostitute once before, but that was when he was incredibly drunk and high and didn't remember any of it. He's going to have to ask his friend how he found out about this place too, because never in a million years would ever think that his friend would do something like this.

He never though he would too.

Thomas looked back up to Tina, where she waited patiently and he cleared his throat. "How mu-much is it for one a-appointment?" He stuttered, rather nervous about the whole idea. 

Tina gestured Thomas to stand up, and they walked to the front desk where the shirtless man was waiting for them. And a little peek from curiosity, Thomas found out he wore no pants either. Tina greeted the man. "Hey, Sheldon! This is Thomas, Thomas, this is Sheldon." They shook hands and Thomas tried not to wince from the man's iron grip that crushed his hand.

Tina rested his hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Sheldon here does the scheduling, I just welcome patients and newcomers, and escort them to their rooms." She turned back to Sheldon. "First timers are free, right, Sheldon?"

He nodded and picked up a clipboard. "Okay, Thomas. What are you into? Guys or gals?"

"Um... Either is fine."

Sheldon smirked. "I like your style, Thomas. Let me see who's available at the moment..." He looked through the multiple pages, scribbling down some things until he stopped on the second to the last page. Sheldon gasped and looked up at Tina. "Do you think...?" He didn't finished his sentence, but instead showed Tina the clip board. She smiled and nodded. Sheldon turned to a laptop to the side of him. "I'll message him to get ready..." Tina grasped Thomas' hand and pulled him through the door to the right of the front desk. "Oh, you're gonna love him. He's the best guy Feel Good Inc. has ever had, patients love him. I'm surprised he's even available."

The door led to a long hallway lined up with closed doors, though you could still hear the loud moans and groans clearly.

They walked a little more until they stopped at a door labeled 194, and she opened the door. The smell of tobacco hit him, and the red room was filled with smoke.

"Okay," Tina started. "Thomas, this is Guy-Manuel."

Thomas looked over to him, and his eyes felt as if they were gonna pop out of his head.

Guy-Manuel stood so that his left side was facing Thomas. He wore black boots and fishnets on his legs, and nothing else. His cock already stood tall, the head smearing pre on his stomach as it throbbed slightly. His hair was dark brown and wavy, stopping at his shoulders with a spiked collar around his neck. He raised an eyebrow as he observed Thomas, then took a long drag from his cigaret and exhaled slowly. 

Thomas started to panic slightly, and was going to tell Tina that he changed his mind, but the door clicked shut behind him, and he realized he was alone with Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel walked towards Thomas, his heels thudding against the carpet. He backed up until his back hit the wall, and Guy-Manuel cornered him, putting both of his arms up and against the wall on either side of Thomas' head. His erection gently rubbed against Thomas' jeans, and he groaned quietly. He felt his own dick twitch in response.

Guy-Manuel took another drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in, then quickly grabbed Thomas' face harshly, pulling it towards him. Thomas opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off by Guy-Manuel shoving his tongue down his throat, exchanging the second-hand smoke to Thomas.

A sudden groan erupted from Thomas, the taste of this strange man and the smoke was enough to make him hard. His excuse was that he hasn't had any attention for quite sometime.

Guy-Man pulled away too soon, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment. He put his knee between Thomas' legs, rubbing his crotch, and Thomas moaned again. 

"So," Guy started, his voice low and husky. "You want top or bottom?"

Thomas blushed furiously when Guy's hand found its way under his shirt and pinched a nipple. He yelped and groaned, rolling his head to the side.

Guy chuckled and flashed a smirk, pinching harder. "I'm guess I'm gonna be on top for tonight."


	2. Employee

Thomas couldn't sleep well the next few nights after THAT night. He tossed and turned, trying to forget Feel Good Inc. and the man he slept with. He can't even remember his name properly... Guy-something? 

He shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly, sighing and deflating in his chair. His morning coffee sat on the dining table in front of him, already cold. His cereal was soggy, and untouched. Going to Feel Good Inc. didn't help him at all. If anything, it made things worse. His mind thought about that man 24/7, daydreaming about him, how good his dick felt inside of Guy's mouth, the way his pink lips closed arou-

Thomas put his face in his hands, screaming in frustration, the sound bouncing off the walls of his lonely apartment. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and yawned, and decided to check into work early; it will hopefully distract him long enough to feel sane. Plus, he needed to make up for his absence for the past few days, thinking he need a break when what he really needed to do was to try and forget.

\--------------

Thomas walked in the bakery, a small bell above the door announcing his arrival. The rising sun painted the whole store a welcoming yellow-orange, with the pleasant smell of fresh muffins filling his scent. This was originally supposed to be a temporary job until he found a better, more permanent one, but he couldn't bring himself to want to leave this place. His boss was a nice, older lady; old enough to be his mother. Her name was Mrs. de Homem Christo, she payed him well, and he found out he had a knack for baking and decorating.

"Thomas?" Mrs. Christo walked out of the door that led to the kitchen with a glass vase filled with brightly colored flowers. "Good morning.. What are you doing here?" She placed the vase next to the cash register, on top of the glass display case that showed off the days pastries. "Your shift starts an hour from now. I haven't even started baking the cakes yet."

Thomas shrugged. "I guess I just needed a distraction." He answered honestly, stepping behind the counter and heading to the back door.

"Distraction from what?" Mrs. Christo asked, following Thomas.

"The problems in life." He thought he heard rustling in the back office, but dismissed it. "I find I think about them too much. It's starting to make me crazy-"

A loud crash of glass shattering startled both of them, followed by a deep voice cursing under his breath. They immediately ran to the source of the sound; which they quickly figured out it was the office. Thomas let his boss run ahead of him, hesitating because of all the glass and packaging peanuts pouring out of the open door.

She stopped at the doorway and looked in, and sighed while Thomas slowly walked over, a little hesitant.

"Thomas," she sighed again, leaning against the doorway. "I guess this a good time to tell you my son has decided to work with me." She waved him over, and he walked over to the doorway, glass crackling under his shoes.

He looked into the office-

And almost vomited on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here YA go. I'll try to make longer chapters after this one

Thomas forced a smile on his face as he served customers their cakes and tea. He could feel Guy-Man's hateful stare constantly on him. And to confirm it, just incase, Thomas glanced back at him. Guy-Man was in the kitchen with an apron on, his long hair in a messy bun, kneading dough. His eyes were fixated on Thomas, his brows furrowed with an annoyed frown as he peered through the small window.

Thomas looked away quickly, embarrassed he got caught. He trudged along back to the behind counter, quickly rearranging the flowers before sitting behind the cash register. Thomas let himself zone out for a little while, mindlessly staring out the large windows into the street, watching cars and people zip past by.  
His mind replayed images that happened not too long ago - Mrs. Christo mourning over her shattered plates, dropped by Guy-Man. Guy-Man sweeping the glass and packaging peanuts up, occasionally peering up at him, as if making sure it really was Thomas he was seeing, and Thomas was doing the same with Guy-Man.

Eventually his thoughts went to a more inappropriate place. That night, the image of Guy-Man riding him, his cock dripping and leaking with pre, the moans he would emit from those sweet lips were burned into his brain. Thomas shook his head, shaking the embarrassing memories away, and placed his head in his hands, and ran them down his face, groaning loudly in frustration. When he looked back up, he saw quite a few people that were sitting nearby look curiously at him. Thomas' face burned and he smiled sheepishly, and quickly slid off the stool he was sitting on and headed to the kitchen, wanting to be out of view from everyone that had heard him.

Instead of walking into what should have been empty air into the kitchen, Thomas slammed right into something firm, his nose hitting it hard. He stumbled backwards with a small gasp of pain, holding his nose.

Thomas looked down to see Guy-Man sitting on the floor, rubbing his forehead, his face scrunched up in discomfort. "Oh god, I-I'm so sorry, h-here," Thomas kneeled down and held his hand out, only for it to be smacked away. Guy-Manuel scowled and got up himself, dusting off his behind and hands while Thomas stumbled to his feet again. "Are you alright-"

There was suddenly a lot of movement, and Thomas found his back being slammed against the kitchen wall, two strong hands balled up in his shirt, and an angry Guy-Man in his face. "Why the fuck are you here?" He spat, keeping his voice low.

Thomas flinched and half-heartedly tried to escape Guy-Man's grasp, but his fists just gripped tighter. While Thomas was almost a head taller than Guy-Man, he made up for it with broad shoulders and modest muscles. 

"W-what? I just needed a, a job!" Thomas almost screamed, getting worried when all Guy-Man did in response was narrow his eyes to slits.

Guy-Man got even closer, their noses almost touching. "If you ever say anything about my previous job to my mother," His breath smelled like peppermint. "I will fucking kill you. Got it?"

When all Thomas did was stutter nonsense, Guy-Man shook him again. "Got it?!"

"G-got it! I got it!"

"Good." He let go, and Thomas let out a breath and smoothed down his shirt. "Now go back to work," he commanded and peered through the window. "There's customers waiting and it looks like they're about to leave.

Thomas' eyes widened and hastily pushed the door open to the front where a line of impatient customers waited for him. As he stuttered apologies and asked what they wanted, he swore he could hear chuckling coming from the kitchen, causing him to almost miss what the customer ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dicks are cool

He felt Guy's hands run down his sides slowly and grasping for his belt buckle. As Thomas watched him undo it with ease, he couldn't help but notice his cock continuously twitching, pre constantly dripping from his slit and down his shaft, making a mess before they've even started. How long has he been hard? Thomas wondered. Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts when a hot hand suddenly grasped him through his boxers, making him stifle a gasp.

Thomas perched himself up with his elbows to watch Guy. He pulled down the waistband of his underwear, just enough so just that the tip of his cock was exposed. Guy-Man got to work, swirling his wet tongue around the head and licked his slit.

"O-Oh, fuck..." He moaned, rolling his hips just slightly, delighted when this action just made Guy-Man take more of him in his mouth. Guy pulled the waistband even further down, along with his pants, letting Thomas breath for a moment and take all his clothes completely off from the waist down.

He went straight back to work, this time to take most of Thomas into his mouth and gently massage his balls, humming a small laugh when his patient couldn't lay still. This is an easy one, Guy thought smugly, purposely humming again to watch Thomas squirm. 

Thomas reached a hand out to hold onto Guy's hair, caught in the moment, and tugged a little when he pulled away to lick a broad stripe with the flat of his tongue, from his balls to the tip, before taking all of him at once. Thomas almost cried out when he felt the head nudge the back of Guy-Man's throat, his tongue licking the underside of his cock. He looked down to see bright blue eyes staring at him, before bobbing his head slowly, curling his lips to avoid accidentally using his teeth.

Thomas held on tight to Guy's hair and rolled his hips again, slowly fucking his mouth. He tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt him, but after a few minutes he couldn't help but to tug the locks of brown hair harder and rock his hips faster when he felt himself start to lose it, just mere seconds away from coming. Thomas bit his lip harshly, thrusting his dick further down Guy's throat. Amazingly, it looked like Guy wasn't bothered by it at all, smirking like he was enjoying himself. The feeling rose in the pit of his stomach, Thomas couldn't hold back much longer. Guy pet his naked thighs, encouraging him and hummed, the vibrations making Thomas' cock twitch. He breathed heavily as he gave one last thrust and Guy gave one last good lick-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Thomas awoke, letting out a raspy scream as he came, his hips bucking into empty air. His hand seemed to automatically move on its own, pumping his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

He laid flat against his bed, blushing furiously when intelligent thoughts came back to him, listening to his alarm clock yell at him. A thin layer of sweat covered him, and a splatter of him own cum slowly dried on his stomach. This is getting out of hand, Thomas thought, and lifted his hands to rub his face. What a dream-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Well, it's time to get ready for work. He groaned and turned the alarm off, rubbing the crust from his eyes before swinging his long legs to the side of the bed and sat up, looking down at himself. A shower was badly needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, Thomas felt quite calm this morning; so much that he decided to walk to work instead of catching the always crowded bus. (Plus, he thought the potential butts in his face if he sits or strangers rubbing their bodies against his was going to spoil his good mood) This mornings dream made him feel like he was still dreaming, his eyes never entirely focusing on anything, so he walked on in the early morning in a pleasant daze, his mind on absolutely nothing.

Unfortunately, his mind received a sudden wake up call by the time he was just about to open the glass door into the bakery. He saw a familiar face inside, not an employee though. It was _Tina_ , from Feel Good Inc, talking to Guy-Manuel. Her back was slightly facing the door, where Thomas was, but her profile was in clear view. He could see Guy-Man's face perfectly, and only a moment later, Thomas saw him _smile._ A real one. Not a smirk, but a smile that showed off his brilliant white teeth, and Thomas thought he saw his blue eyes twinkle. His heart fluttered, and thought it was the most beautiful thing he saw, especially after seeing nothing but frowns and sneers from his co-worker until now.

But then his heart faltered to a stop when Guy's twinkling eyes turned dark and his smile disappeared as they made eye contact. Thomas quickly looked away and finally entered the shop, and tried to quickly pass Tina, hoping that she would take no notice of him and continue to talk to--

"Thomas!" Tina exclaimed, and threw her arms around him, hugging him from behind. _Damn._

He turned around and smiled weakly at her, watching Guy-Man sigh silently from the corner of his eye. "Oh, uh... how's it going, Tina?"

"Nevermind about me, what's going on with you?" She asked with a smile. "You never came back to Feel Good, and I was 100% sure you were gonna be a regular after I saw you after your appointment!" Thomas immediately turned red and wide eyed, and took a glance at Guy-man. He was - surprisingly - red also, glaring at the back of Tina's head. It almost looked like he was trying to telepathically tell her some _key_ information.

Tina giggled. "Oh my, you should have seen your face when you walked out of... um.. oh yeah, who were you with again, Thomas?" She tipped her head slightly, probably wondering why Thomas was looking like he was right now. He bit his lip softly and slowly pointed at Guy-Man.

She spun around, and flinched upon seeing Guy's red and frustrated face. Tina slowly turned around back to Thomas and made an embarrassed squeaking noise. " _Oh._ Right."

So much for Thomas' good mood.

"I should, uh.." Tina slowly backed away toward the exit. "I should probably go now..." And hurridly made her way out, the bell above the door ringing loudly in the awkward silence that she left the two men in. It was almost painful, actually, at how long the silence drew on. Thomas felt himself physically cringe, though looking at Guy-Man, he looked unphased by their current situation, save for the slight rouge still evident on his face. Thomas didn't know what to do, or even say. But when Guy turned to look at him, he was fully convinced he would somehow blame this whole thing on him and punch him the the face, so he flinched, closing his eyes.

"...Thomas." There was no malice in his voice, none at all. Actually, he sounded calm, enough that Thomas decided Guy wasn't going to hit him, and slowly opened his eyes.

Now that the spell of the awkwardness had vanished, Thomas was able to appreciate how... _adorable_ Guy looked when he blushed. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you want a smoke?" He offered politely, pulling a carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pocket, showing it to Thomas.

_He's going to kill me._ Thomas thought.

Guy's mouth twitched into a half smile, though it wasn't forced.

_Yep, he's definitely going_ _to kill me._ _Why else is he smiling?_

But, despite of his convincing thoughts, he just simply nodded and followed Guy-Man outside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, i have no idea whats gonna happen next so be prepared later on. also i need to work on my spelling, i kept on asking siri on how to spell things ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pace is horrible and awkward please don't yell at me

They sat on one of the outside tables, neither one of them facing the other, choosing to keep their eyes on the streets instead. Thomas loosely held a cigarette lazily between his lips, watching the rest of the world begin to wake up. More cars zoomed past and more people came out from their homes to start their day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas watched Guy drop his own spent cigarette to the ground, smothering it with the heel of his boot, a scowl on his face. He quickly lit another and took two long drags before speaking. Thomas braced himself by taking a long drag himself.

"I think you've ruined my life, Thomas." He calmly accused, still looking out to the streets.

Thomas' eyes went wide and almost swallowed his burning cigarette whole. Out of panic, he hastily spit it out to the ground before the tip burned his lips, and started to cough out smoke, pounding his chest with a fist. He struggled to suppress more noise, anxious to know why he was the reason for Guy's troubles.

Guy-Man rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips at Thomas' ridiculous reaction. Thomas coughed a bit more and asked in a hoarse voice, _"What?"_

"You know what my previous job was, obviously," Guy continued on. Now Thomas felt himself flush and had an urge to try and explain himself, and say something like: _I don't usually go to places like that_ or _It all my friends fault, he practically forced me!_ \-- which, of course, wasn't entirely true. But he somehow managed to keep his mouth shut and listened.

Guy-man blew a strand of hair out of his face, still refusing to look at Thomas. "And honestly, I didn't mind it." He shrugged a little. "The job paid very well, people loved me, and i was practically unofficially employee of the month, for every month." He laughed humorlessly and chewed on the end of his cig in irritation. "...And then you came along."

There was silence for a moment between them. A man walked past and cursed loudly on the phone, then Guy went on. "Then, suddenly I did mind. I minded that I made a living by fucking a stranger or letting them fuck me." His voice became more exasperated the more he spoke, "I minded that ever since you left, my mind has been on nothing but you." Guy gritted his teeth. "I minded that I found myself hoping you'd walk back into Feel Good and request another appointment with me." He spat, his face going red. "...Just... there's something about you..." He mumbled more to himself than to Thomas. Guy bit his lip, chewing on his thoughts and trying to figure some things out.

Poor, poor Thomas, frozen in his seat, having no idea on how to respond to something like that. His mind was thinking about nothing but Guy too, but he didn't think he had the courage to tell him that. There was another moment of silence, but this one was a lot longer than the last. ...What happens now? Thomas even felt himself start to sweat a little.

"You've ruined my life." Guy said again. A smirk started to appear on his face, and he finally turned to Thomas. "Do something about it." There was a seductive lit to his tone, and his smirk resembled more like the look of a predator about to devour its prey.

Thomas gulped.

\--------

Guy quickly found that it didn't take much to convince Thomas that this was a good idea. The evidence was that he laid on the wooden table where they usually knead dough in the kitchen, naked from the waist down in record time. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch a shirtless Thomas shakily unzip his slacks. As nervous as he was, Thomas was hard, the outline of his erection very noticeable through his boxers. Guy spread his legs further apart, and sighed when Thomas pushed down his underwear as well, letting his cock free, clear fluid already beading at his head. Thomas shivered, the air feeling cold on his exposed crotch, but was soon replaced with a warm hand, firmly stroking up and down his length. He held back a moan and watched Guy touch him, biting his lip. Guy-Man was having none of that though, and thumbed his head, pre come making it slick, and what little dignity Thomas had left flew out the window. He moaned a little too loud, and the sound made Guy's cock twitch on his stomach.

"S-shit, Guy." Thomas sighed, leaning down for a kiss. Guy-Man eagerly met him halfway. Their teeth clacked together, but neither of them paid any mind. Guy let go of Thomas' cock, smirking into the kiss when Thomas whined at the lost contact. Guy slid his hands up Thomas' body to his shoulders, and stopped at his shoulder blades, digging his nails harshly into the soft muscle when Thomas broke their kiss and moved on to his neck, biting and leaving marks. He started to rut slightly, rubbing his erection firmly against Guy's, and he sucked in a breath while Guy let out a soft moan and gripped harder. He wrapped his legs around Thomas' hips and hooked his feet together, feeling the steady rhythm of his thrusts.

"...This is very unsanitary." Thomas observed, his hot breath near Guy's ear, making him shudder. He sucked a hickey under his partners ear, kissing and licking the tender skin.

"I'll wipe everything down after we're done." He all but growled in response, finally forcing himself to loosen his grip on Thomas, and started to massage his back, kneading his finger tips into the soft muscle.

Thomas slowly lifted one hand up and licked his own palm, looking almost embarrassed of himself, before he firmly held both their cocks together. He tentatively started to fuck his own hand, his cock sliding over Guy-Man's perfectly, slick from their own pre come and Thomas' spit.

"Gah.."

"Ah.. _Hah~"_

They both heard themselves, but neither could be sure on who said what. All they could comprehend was how good this was feeling, and the warmth slowly spreading in their stomachs. Thomas used his index finger to tease the flushed head of Guy's cock, making his toes curl and his breath hitch.

"I shouldn't be the first one to say this but--" Guy arched his back slightly, "but I'm gonna come soon."

Thomas chuckled once and kissed Guy-Man forcefully, thrusting faster and gripping tighter. "I-I'm really close too." He said against the others mouth.

For the next minute or so, the only sounds that were heard was the faint squelch of slick skin against skin and the two men's breathing getting heavier and heavier. Guy-Man grabbed Thomas' biceps, his eyes wide, a loud and broken moan pouring out of his open mouth. Thomas hid his face in Guy's neck, his eyes closed and face red. He was so close... so close...

_"Thom--"_ Guy moaned again through clenched teeth. Hearing his name being said like that was the last of it. He came hard, biting onto Guy's shoulder, his cum ruining Guy-Man's shirt in hot spurts. Not a second later he heard Guy let out one last moan that was cut short as he orgasmed, his strong hands squeezing Thomas' arms until they hurt.

It took a couple of minutes before they got off of each other and finally started to clean up. Guy-Manuel groaned when he saw his cum stained shirt, but his frown was quickly replaced with a grateful smile when Thomas offered him an extra shirt from his locker. Thomas almost giggled when Guy slipped his shirt on. It was way too big for him, the hem of the shirt reaching almost to the middle of his thigh, and the long sleeves had to be rolled up if Guy wanted any use of his hands.

Guy-Man wiped down and disinfected the table and surrounding area as promised, while Thomas put his clothes back on and went to open up the bakery; which they were supposed to do around 20 minutes ago. After he unlocked the front door and flipped the sign from 'closed' to 'open' and made his way back into the kitchen, he found Guy casually eating -- wait, no -- _deepthroating_ a baguette and chewing like a cow masticating, exaggerated up and down movements with his jaw.

Thomas quickly retreated back into the front area, eyes wide and trying not to think about how weird it actually is to get turned on by a sight like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that baguette ending was suggested by my good friend as a joke, but little did she know that I took her very seriously.


End file.
